Besoin d'être rassuré
by Eucalyyptus
Summary: Liam a beaucoup de doutes et décide d'aller voir son Alpha, pour des conseils. Il apprends aussi qu'ils sont en pleine saison des amours ; ce qui explique qu'il désire beaucoup une certaine personne. Finalement, son loup intérieur prends le contrôle... LEMON, Sciam.


**Besoin d'être rassuré.**

 _Sciam._

Yoplait ! On se retrouve cette fois encore pour un OS Teen Wolf, et non, pas un Scisaac, mais un Sciam (Scott x Liam) ! vive Teen Wolf, et vive Scott, Isaac et Liam. **

Ouais, j'ai appelé Liam "le blond", plusieurs fois. Il est un peu blond foncé quand même! x) Dans tous les cas, au moins, vous ne le confondrez pas avec Scott. c:

Bref, j'espère que vous aller aimé cet OS, donnez moi des défis, laissez des reviews, allez voir ce que j'écris et proposez moi des idées d'OS ! Si vous voulez voir du Sterek, je peux en écrire, ce genre de chose. c:

* * *

Scott était dans sa cuisine. Le brun lisait le mot que sa mère avait laissé sur la table.

"Je suis de garde de ce soir jusqu'à demain midi, ne m'attends pas. Je t'ai laissé un peu d'argent, prends toi une pizza si tu veux. A demain, ne fait pas de bêtises !"

Scott regarda l'argent à côté, et le glissa dans sa poche, les lèvres pincées. Il savait très bien qu'ils avaient des problèmes d'argent, et sa mère enchaînait les services, si bien que quand elle rentrait, elle ne marchait plus droit, et était à la limite de s'effondrer. Scott n'avait que le salaire minimum, et ne rapportait, lui non plus, pas assez d'argent. Si seulement il pouvait trouver un moyen de gagner plus ! Il ne pouvait pas prendre de second job ; les cours et la clinique lui prenaient déjà beaucoup de temps. Il devait, en plus, gérer les événements surnaturels de la ville, en bref, il ne pouvait définitivement pas en avoir de second.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux, Scott soupira et remonta pour aller prendre une douche. Il en avait clairement besoin. Quoiqu'un bon massage ne serait pas non plus de refus. Il se déshabilla, alluma l'eau et se glissa dessous, laissant les gouttes rouler sur ses épaules puissantes. Il leva la tête, les yeux fermés, puis finit de se doucher. Il ressortit, habillé d'un simple short, la serviette autour du cou, ses cheveux plus sauvages que jamais. Il regarda ses mains, pensif, et se rappela comment il était au tout début, après avoir été transformé, et un petit sourire se forma sur son visage. Il avait changé.

Bref, il retourna dans la cuisine, ouvrit le frigo, l'air désespéré. Il ne savait pas cuisiner. Mais là, vous vous dîtes "ah, je suis sûr(e) qu'il sait au moins cuisiner des pâtes, ou alors il peut se faire une soupe !". Non, il ne peut pas. La dernière fois qu'il avait fait des pâtes, elles ressemblaient à un bloc de plâtre, sans compter qu'elles étaient brûlées et arboraient une couleur cramoisie. Et la dernière fois qu'il avait fait de la soupe, il y avait plus d'eau qu'autre chose, et c'était juste... Dégoûtant. Quelqu'un sonna à la porte, et Scott referma le frigo. Il n'avait pas appelé le livreur, non? Ou alors il était amnésique ? Il haussa les épaules, puis ouvrit la porte, et tomba nez-à-nez avec son Bêta, Liam. Le blond avait les cheveux décoiffés et la mine défaite, et Scott se décala aussitôt pour le laisser entrer. Le brun remarqua qu'il commençait d'ailleurs à pleuvoir, le ciel était nuageux et gris, si bien qu'il faisait plutôt sombre pour un début de soirée. Liam entra timidement, et enleva ses chaussures à côté du paillasson, ne voulant rien salir chez son Alpha. Scott referma la porte, puis recula et regarda Liam, préoccupé, ignorant le fait qu'il ne portait qu'un simple short.

-Fais comme chez toi. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? De l'eau, de la bière ?

-N'importe..

Scott lui sourit, puis alla dans la cuisine. Il prit deux bières, ignorant le fait que Liam était jeune - il n'était pas sa mère, et Liam faisait ce qu'il voulait. Le brun revint dans le salon, et s'assit sur le canapé, à côté du Bêta, lui donnant sa bière. Ils ouvrirent leurs boissons en même temps, puis Scott s'assit en tailleurs, se tournant pour être face à Liam.

-Bon, maintenant, explique moi tout.

Liam regarda Scott, fronça légèrement les sourcils en cherchant ses mots. Comment pouvait-il lui expliquer ? La vérité était qu'il se sentait faible et inutile. Rien que sur le toit de l'hôpital, il n'avait pas été assez fort. Pour le puits aussi. Il aurait dû monter jusqu'en haut. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais rien n'en sortit. Comment devait-il le formuler ?

-Je vais devoir deviner, j'imagine. C'est une fille? Non, ok.

Liam se pinça les lèvres, puis but une grande gorgée de bière. Il regarda ensuite Scott en posant sa boisson sur la table basse.

-Je suis désolé Scott. Je suis faible et je le sais, je te promet que je vais devenir plus fort, que je vais devenir meilleur. Je sais que je ne t'aide pas vraiment, que je te ralentis plus qu'autre chose à vrai dire... Je ...

Liam reprit sa respiration. Son visage exprima plusieurs expressions d'un coup, que Scott eut du mal à décrypter : de la honte, de la colère, du regret... Le brun cligna des yeux, surpris. Un sourire rassurant apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Liam... Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es sûrement un des Bêta les plus forts que j'ai pu voir ! Même Derek l'a dit ! Tu es fort, et talentueux. Je suis vraiment fier que tu sois mon premier Bêta, Liam.

Le sourire de Scott se changea en une drôle de grimace ; faire des textes longs et émouvants n'étaient pas dans ses habitudes, alors il ne faisait que quelques phrases - qui expliquait cependant assez bien ce qu'il ressentait. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Liam, se remettant à sourire.

-Tu n'es pas faible Liam, crois moi. Tu es fort. Et je suis fier de toi.

Il regarda le blond, posa sa bière sur la table basse et le serra dans ses bras. Liam mit ses mains dans le dos de son Alpha, fermant les yeux. Ca faisait du bien d'entendre ça, de savoir que Scott l'écoutait. Il se sentait tellement mieux ! Il émanait de Scott une chaleur rassurante. Peut être un pouvoir d'Alpha, ou peut être juste Scott en lui-même.

-Vraiment ? murmura Liam, peu sûr de lui.

-Mais oui, je ne suis pas du genre à mentir et tu le sais. Je ne regrette qu'une chose ; que tu n'ai pas eu le choix. Tu méritais de choisir.. Je suis désolé.

-Je préfère ça qu'être mort, Scott. Tu as bien fait..

Liam lui fit un petit sourire, mais l'Alpha sut qu'il n'y avait pas que ça qui le tracassait. Il brisa l'étreinte, et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son Bêta.

-Tu sais que je suis là pour toi, Liam. Tu peux me parler de ce qui te gêne.

Les joues du jeune homme se rosirent, tandis qu'il se mordillait les lèvres.

-Ces temps-ci, quand je suis sur le point de perdre le contrôle, je ressens autre chose que l'envie de tuer... Et c'est plus fort que moi !

Scott remarqua le coeur de l'adolescent s'accélérer, tandis qu'il se rasseyait plus normalement. Il se passa une main sur le visage, alors que l'Alpha souriait comme un gamin, drôlement amusé. Il savait ce qu'était l' "autre chose que l'envie de tuer".

-C'est par rapport à la saison. Dit-il simplement.

-La saison? Comment ça?

-On est en plein milieu de la saison... Et c'est la saison des amours. (inventé tralalalalère)

Liam mit quelques secondes pour comprendre, puis rougit un peu plus.

-Mais... Ca ne me le fait que quand je suis près d'une personne... Pas avec tout le monde !

-Ca veux dire que tu désires cette personne, voilà tout.

Le sourire de Scott s'agrandit, et il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire quand Liam rougit encore plus. Un éclair vrilla le ciel, puis un orage éclata, les faisant sursauter. Scott se tourna vers son Bêta.

-Tu veux rester ici pour la nuit? Il pleut. Se justifia-t-il aussitôt.

Il se leva, et ouvrit la fenêtre. Il pleuvait à grosses gouttes, le ciel était plus sombre, et la foudre s'acharnait.

-Je ne veux pas déranger...

-Très bien, tu restes ! Le coupa-t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Ils se levèrent et allèrent dans la cuisine pour manger, quand Scott s'arrêta d'un coup, se tournant vers Liam.

-Je sais pas cuisiner. Avoua-t-il.

-Je peux essayer, je sais faire les pâtes, si tu veux !

Scott hocha la tête, fit 3 pas, s'arrêta et se tourna vers Liam.

-Je sais pas où sont les pâtes.

Liam éclata de rire puis fouilla dans les tiroirs et trouva un paquet. Il fit bouillir de l'eau, puis se mit à cuisiner. Il décida de faire de la bolognaise, aussi, tandis que Scott appelait sa mère pour la prévenir. Elle accepta qu'il reste -heureusement. Le brun revint, et pencha par dessus l'épaule du Bêta, son torse touchant son dos. Il huma l'air.

-Ca sent bon !

-Ah bon? Merci. Mais un Alpha qui ne sait pas cuisiner...

Il se remit à rire, tandis que Scott boudait, assis sur un plan de travail. Puis, Scott arrêta et se mit à parler d'un de ses sujets préférés : Lacrosse.

-Le coach t'apprécie, tu sais? Le match de samedi, celui juste avant les vacances (ils sont en vacances), était juste incroyable. Heureusement que tu as marqué au dernier moment, sinon, on aurait perdu !

-J'ai rien fait d'incroyable!

-Si, j'ai vu quand tu étais à deux doigts de te transformer. Tu as réussi à te contrôler, encore bravo.

Il lui fit un grand sourire, tandis que Liam rosissait légèrement, continuant de cuisiner. Il avait bientôt fini les pâtes, quand Scott descendit de son plan de travail. Il commença à mettre la table. Le téléphone du Bêta sonna, dans le salon, et il s'excusa, puis partit et décrocha. C'était ses parents, et il leur expliqua rapidement la situation. Bien sûr, son père travaillait à l'hôpital, et sa mère était en voyage d'affaire, du coup, ça ne leur posaient aucun problème. Il raccrocha, et se tourna, sursautant quand il vit Scott.

-Tes parents sont d'accords ?

-Bien sûr que oui, ils ne sont pas là. Et puis je leur ai déjà parlé de toi, ils t'apprécient. Avoua Liam, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Puis, tandis que Liam se trouvait près de Scott, il leva brusquement sa main, dans le but de l'atteindre au visage. Scott bloqua son coup en lui attrapant le poignet. Il prit son deuxième poignet dans son autre main, puis lui fit une balayette et le posa en douceur sur le sol, au dessus de lui.

-C'est pas juste ! S'indigna Liam, en dessous.

-Tu aurais pu y arriver, mais ton coeur s'est accéléré au moment où tu as levé le bras. Ca t'a trahi.

Scott rit légèrement, et Liam fit tout son possible pour contrôler son coeur ; il venait de regarder ses lèvres, et le fait qu'ils soient en pleine saison des amours ne l'aidait clairement pas. Car, oui, il désirait son Alpha. Il remarqua au passage que Scott était toujours torse nu, ce qui ne dérangeait visiblement aucun des deux. Il sentit son coeur s'accélérer, malgré lui, tandis que l'Alpha riait toujours, le tenant par les poignets. Liam avait juste envie de lui sauter dessus, et il se mit à gigoter légèrement, pour essayer de se libérer, mais il ne fut pas relâché ; son Alpha riait trop. Alors, Liam se redressa juste assez pour embrasser le cou du brun, qui frémit en s'arrêtant de rire. Il le regarda étrangement, voulant comprendre son comportement, mais il n'eut pas le temps ; le côté loup de Liam désirait trop Scott pour qu'il puisse s'arrêter. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, et s'en suivit un baiser ardent et sauvage, auquel Scott répondit, ce qui étonna encore plus le blond. Ils détachèrent leurs lèvres, tandis que Scott glissait les siennes sur sa mâchoire, y déposant une multitude de baisers, quand un crépitement se fit entendre. Scott se redressa et Liam aussi, avant qu'ils ne se précipitent dans la cuisine.

-Merde, les pâtes ! marmonna Liam.

Il sortit les pâtes de la plaque, ignorant ses mains brûlées ; il guérirait de toute façon. Il jura, puis souleva le couvercle, et se pencha, dispersant la fumée. Les pâtes étaient du genre vraiment, vraiment bien cuites, mais bon. Liam soupira, puis se tourna vers Scott.

-Merde, je suis désolé...

Scott sourit légèrement, en se rapprochant.

-Actuellement, je me fiche royalement des pâtes.

L'alpha s'approcha comme un prédateur, et embrassa le cou du jeune homme. Liam recula légèrement pour s'adosser au mur, les lèvres entrouvertes.

-Scott... Et si ta mère rentre...?

-Elle est pas là jusqu'à demain...

Scott lui fit un suçon et Liam sentit que, bientôt, il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter.

-Et si Stiles vient...?

-Il est avec Malia.

Scott souleva Liam et le mit en sac à patate sur son épaules, se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

-Scott, j'suis pas un gooosse, pose moi !

L'alpha rit et le posa finalement sur son lit, ne prenant même pas la peine de fermer la porte. Il plongea sur les lèvres du blond, tel un faucon. Ses mains passèrent sous le t-shirt du plus jeune, venant caresser sa peau avec douceur, contrastant avec la fougue du baiser qu'ils partageaient. Scott sépara leurs lèvres, et posa les siennes sur son lobe d'oreille, le mordillant doucement. Liam soupira d'aise, collant son corps contre le sien, quémandant plus. Il sentit une bosse appuyer contre sa cuisse, ce qui le fit soupirer un peu plus fort. Il mit ses mains sur les fesses de l'Alpha, le collant ainsi contre lui. Scott sentit à son tour l'excitation de Liam contre ses abdos, et il sourit avant d'enlever le t-shirt du plus jeune. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur sa clavicule, où il laissa un beau petit suçon, avant de se diriger vers ses tétons, qu'il prit en bouche. Liam hoqueta légèrement de plaisir, et Scott rit légèrement, sentant le membre du blond durcir contre son ventre.

-Oh mon dieu, Scott...

Finalement, après avoir joué quelques minutes avec ses tétons, la langue de Scott glissa sur les abdos -étonnement bien dessinés comparé aux autres jeunes hommes de son âge- du blond, puis sur la fine ligne de poil menant à son sexe. Il fit glisser son jean, et se lécha les lèvres en voyant qu'une bosse déformait son boxer. Scott déposa un baiser dessus, avant de mettre sa main autour et d'appuyer doucement, faisant gémir Liam, qui se sentait beaucoup trop à l'étroit. Scott joua avec l'élastique, puis, finalement, descendit aussi son boxer. Il embrassa l'intérieur de ses cuisses, le bas de son ventre, effleurant avec sa bouche son sexe tendu. Il finit par entourer son membre de sa main, et commença de petits vas et vient, tandis que Liam gémissait doucement. Le brun se redressa légèrement pour pouvoir parler à l'oreille, tout en continuant de le caresser.

-Tu aimes ça?

-Ou-Oui... Mais... Plus vite je t'en prie...

-Attends de voir la suite, bébé.

Scott redescendit à hauteur de son membre, et il posa le bout de ses lèvres sur le gland de Liam. Il le suçota doucement, y passant quelques coups de langue, comme s'il mangeait une glace. Liam gémissait légèrement, et poussa un couinement de surprise quand Scott prit son membre entièrement en bouche. Il alternait ; d'abord, deux vas et vient rapides, puis il suçotait son gland. Le blond se sentait pousser des ailes, et donnait des coups de reins involontaire. Scott remplaça sa bouche par sa main, et, à la place, vint suçoter ses testicules, accentuant les gémissements de son partenaire. Il tendit son index devant la bouche de Liam, qui le suça avec plaisir. Continuant en même temps ses caresses, il glissa un doigt dans son entrée. Il ne sembla même pas être gêné, du coup Scott rajouta un deuxième doigt. Le blond fronça légèrement ses sourcils, indécis quand à ce qu'il ressentait. Finalement, l'alpha lui mit un troisième doigt, et Liam grimaça. Scott joua avec son sexe et Liam oublia rapidement la douleur ; Scott cajolait son membre, et le pénétrait en même temps avec ses doigts, faisant des vas et vient. Liam ne put se retenir, et en un long grognement, il se lâcha en trois longs jets de sperme, sur le visage de Scott, qui lécha le tout avec envie.

-C'était que l'échauffement. Déclara l'Alpha.

Liam frémit, tandis que le brun retirait ses doigts. Le blond, hésitant, prit la bosse, qui déformait le short de Scott, à pleine main. L'alpha comprit aussitôt, et il resta debout ; Liam s'accroupit devant lui, et descendit son bas. Son sexe, tendu à souhait, vint taper contre ses lèvres, les faisant tous les deux soupirer.

-Ca va venir naturellement, tu vas voir. Juste, ne met pas les dents. Le conseilla-t-il.

Liam entrouvrit ses lèvres, et le gland de Scott vint rencontrer sa langue. Il l'enroula autour, puis suça doucement. Avec sa main, il se mit à branler le reste de son sexe, trop occupé à jouer avec son gland mouillé. Il sentit la main de son Alpha dans ses cheveux, qui semblait juste vouloir dire "prends le en entier". Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Sa main vint caresser les cuisses du brun, pendant qu'il prenait sa verge dans sa bouche. Il ne pouvait tout prendre, car Scott devait bien faire une quinzaine de centimètres, mais il faisait de son mieux. Il se mit à sucer frénétiquement, mettant ses mains sur les fesses de Scott pour réussir à se donner un rythme. Plus il suçait, et plus le membre de Scott gonflait -légèrement-. A un moment, le brun l'arrêta, et le fit se redresser. La verge de Scott touchait ses abdos, si tendue qu'elle lui faisait mal. Liam s'allongea, et Scott vint se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Il frotta quelques secondes son sexe contre ses fesses, avant de présenter son gland à son entrée. Finalement, il le pénétra avec douceur. Le blond grimaça, mais la guérison lui fit vite oublier la douleur. Il bougea ses hanches et Scott commença à bouger en lui. Il accéléra peu à peu ses coups de reins, et Liam se mit à gémir. Scott cherchait surtout à toucher un point ; sa prostate, et il y parvint au bout de quelques minutes. Liam grogna plus fort, et voulut se caresser ; l'alpha l'en empêcha, enroulant sa propre main autour du sexe du plus jeune, venant calquer ses mouvements sur le rythme de ses vas et vient. Liam se cambrait, tandis que Scott tapait toujours plus fort sa prostate, et allait toujours plus vite. Leurs yeux brillaient, et à un moment, Liam grogna très fort - tous les loups-garous de la ville avait dû l'entendre -. Il finit par venir en plusieurs jets sur son propre torse. Peu après, Scott sentit qu'il allait venir. Il se retira, et demanda à Liam d'ouvrir la bouche - ce qu'il fit -. Il prit son propre membre en main, puis fit aussitôt des vas et vient rapides. Au bout de quelques secondes, il éjacula dans la bouche du blond, qui avala tout. Il alla même jusqu'à lécher les quelques dernières gouttes sur le gland de son amant. Ils s'effondrèrent tous les deux sur le lit de Scott, à bout de souffle.

-Scott...

-Je crois que je t'aime, Liam..

-Je crois aussi...


End file.
